devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
N-Force Tale: Fight Against The Company
N-Force Tale: Fight Against The Company Is a story created by JamarMario with additional help of beastlymas99. It will follow a book-like format. Info about The Company will be filled with the story. But basically The Company is an infamous business directed by Majar Ramio and Ramar Jamio with the objective of getting control of the world's economy investing in stock exchanges and multiple industries around the world. It produces from VIDAYO GAYMES from normal clothing and cosmetic products. Also, you can join The Company! PM me on discord (Jamar Mario#0929) and send me the link of the OC and i will see if it's good enough to join The Company! Bad characters may get included, but they will be one-shot and be defeated in a chapter. Really good characters can even be reccurent villians during the arc, so get your OCs bois! Current characters on the N-Force (Inside the fanfic): Leader: Mr. Wise Main Team: Kevin Orlando, Noob Jamar, Noobius Edgius Maximus, Zachary Fidgetto Nubspinnero, Notorious N.O.O.B., Frenemesis. Outside Allies: The Inner Allies Interns: Sir Nybegynder, Noobclowndumb, Eggo , Saint Nolver , Nathan Root, Noob Kafejo Termino. Dead: Chad Tetrick. Current Characters on The Company (Inside the fanfic): Leaders: Majar Ramio and Ramar Jamio Director of Business: Joobar Bario Managers: Fabricio Faberg, Bartholomew Hugo Marketers: Benson Voidsworth, Illuziga Maga Salesmen: Romeo Kawajiri , Thonk , Nox Trainees: Suto Werradith, Kanashi Ningen Outside Allies: Grumpo Lumpo Other: Tiger Snake(the pet) Chapter 1: It's Declared War It was a normal and common day at the N-Force HQ. The noobs were all working like sla- i mean, like normal companions doing totally not forced stuff. The forest was quiet like ever, as the wind shaked the branches and made leaves fall. The sky was clean and everyone was happy like ever. Well, until now. The high ranked members of the N-Force were dealing with bigger problems, while low ranks were just derping around. Everything was going on just fine, until a very loud sound was heard. It was the sound of machines and lots of persons moving. Mr.Wise looked at the window, as he saw tractors and other machinery cutting off trees, as well as two men: one wearing a butcher suit and another one donning a business suit. * Man, this gonna be a big investment * Like yea, totally bro. But, haven’t ‘him’ told you that there are people that live here * Why does that matter? We can get a lot of money. Just get them outta their houses. * Isn’t that wrong? Can’t we get another house for t- * No. * Not even a small h- * No. * Ok… Ok… I think i will need to call that one zombie guy i think. Like, he’s totally strong. Obviously not the weakest guy in The Company. * Like yea, totally bro. At the N-Force HQ, 1 mile away… * Sir. * What Kevin? * THEY GUNNA GET US! GET DE WEAPONS AND PREPAR DE NOOBS! * This is not necessary for now. We have time. Let’s not be aggressive. * Wow, just because i wanted to slash them in two with my incredible shadow sword. * Wo, edge. * Get the bacon haired boz- * Shush Zachary. * B- * SHUSH BOI DE WISE GUY IS TELLIN U TO SHUP UT. * Hey hey! There’s someone coming really fast! Finally a battle! I’m so excited! * Bu- * The guy’s weak. We will send the lower ranked interns. * You mean Eggo? * Yes. Mr.Wise ordered Noobius to run and tell Eggo that there’s someone coming. While Noobius was reaching Eggo in the gigantic N-Force base, someone was flying at high speeds in a baseball cap. * Bro. * What Majar? * Isn’t he like uh… Too weak? * Yes, but the noobs that live here are also weak - Said Ramar, in a bored tone. * Like yea, totally. Meanwhile, the trees of the calm forest were being shaked by the tractors and chainsaw of employees of The Company. By that time, Noobius reached eggo: * Eggo, there’s like that one super shadowy incredible powerful guy coming. I wish i could fight him, but i was deemed too strong. Our leader ordered you to fight the intruder. * Oh finally! Can i invite someone to deal with him? * I presume no, because the enemy appears to be a super fast zombie from 6ft below guy. * Understood sir! Eggo went running to the about 50 meters outside the base, waiting for the intruder. * A nice place to cook eggs! He started to cook eggs. Meanwhile, the intruder was approaching. After 2 minutes, he reached Eggo. * Wow! The eggs are do- Eggo got interrupted by a Narukami laser. The laser ended up hitting the eggs, making them fall on the ground and become dirty. * You broke my eggs! * Ok so uh… I was ordered to kill this place. Is this the right place? Because i’m bad at finding places… I’m bad at everything... * W-well… It’s the N-Force base, so yes i guess… But first, can you tell me your name? * Kanashi Ningen. I’m a really bad zombie that is going to kill you... * Oh… But can’t we just talk- Eggo almost didn’t end saying this sentence, as he got hit by a green laser. Trying to counterattack, the egg charged his egg staff, channeling Neuling energy to make a 10 feet tall egg. Kanashi, aware of the situation, summoned 3 cap turrets, as the noob shot the giant egg at the zombie. The turrets broke the egg in 4, allowing him to run at Eggo and cause a narukami shockwave, knocking him away. He hit the wall and cracked it, as the green one approached him. * I guess you weren’t ready for this, were you? * Ha.. I know you aren’t ready for this! The egg head created a sphere of eggs around him, each charged with Neuling energy. Kanashi couldn’t predict this, as the eggs threw the zombie 10 meters away. Eggo looked at him, with his hand raised at the air. * You actually are a good fighter. I hope you revive again, so we can fight one more time. * E-eh… I knew i was going to lose… So i prepared this! The zombie summoned 5 turrets around Eggo, as he channeled enough energy to make the ground crack and the trees shake. Soon, the turrets duplicated, turning into 10. * Well, time to crack your egg. As Kanashi said that, all the turrets fired a continuous, bright laser, making what appeared to be the sun, as it was very bright. Notorious N.O.O.B. looked at the window and said to their master: * Sir. I THINK HE’S ALIVE! - Said the him, basically screaming. * Shhh. Let’s wait. All suddenly went silent, as the zombie waited to see Eggo’s dead body. However, when the dust dissipated, he saw something unexpected: a damaged, cracked egg around the noob. * W-what… What is this… * Sorry zombie guy, but i can’t let my friends see me like this! * Tch… I expected to be defeated anyways… I’m bad… * Be gone! And never come back! Tell your master that we will hunt them if they send anyone more! * Heh... Eggo channeled Neuling energy in a single egg and launched it at Kanashi at very high speed. When it hit the zombie, it exploded and threw him far far away. * Oh! I did it! I won my battle! Time to tell to my friends! . .. … Meanwhile, Kanashi finally hit the ground, but he ended up falling straight on Majar. * KANASHI. * Kanashi… * What is this! We told you to not fail! * S-Sir… Cmon… They’re strong and you knew i was going to fail… * That doesn’t matter… We lose money because of you! * Bro, please, we don’t need th- * WE LOST MONEY. * But you can a trillion dollars a mo- * WE. LOST. MONEY * … * Kanashi… You disappointed me… * So now… * The power of money… * Is your true reason of your defeat… * Be gone. Ramar touched the ground with his finger. It started shaking, as a giant money geyser hit Kanashi. Parts of him were thrown around, as his limbs spread blood on both Majar’s and Ramar’s suit. His jaw fell in front of the butcher, as he stepped on it and crushed the zombie’s last remain. * Our next target is… The N-Force! I declare official war at that silly and weak faction… They’re preventing me from getting more money! Chapter 2: The Shadow Behind the Tree Eggo was returning to the majestic tree, the base of the N-Force after the fight with Kanashi. The main team of the noob team was discussing on the highest and most protected part of the base, guarded by the ancient Daichi, The Fallen Noob Monk. Mr.Wise: “Alright. Now that’s off the way, we need to do something about those guys, they’re a problem.” Chad: “I think we should uh.... Use the power of technology!” Noobius: “No, we need to chase them and cut them in half with a super flashing ability.” Kevin: “OR U KNOW, WE CULD USE OUR SECRET WEPON NOOB JA-” Mr.Wise would point a hyperbolic Neuling cube at Kevin - “No one talks about him. They can be watching. He is our secret weapon and i have already instructed you to never talk about him in public.” Zachary: “Woa woa, let’s not get into fights here guys.” Notorious: “We should like, kill them obviously hah.” Kevin: “shaddep notor” Mr.Wise: “We could firstly…” Mr.Wise paused for a momment, looking at the void in his mind, as a sudden burst of knowledge flowed throught his brain: “We need to first send someone really fast to spy at them, to obtain information! This shall be a great move!” Notorious: “Who tho, it’s not like we have someone really fast.” Noobius: “Pfft, noobs. I will go, because i have super fast dark shadow mega speed.” Kevin: “WOOO, EDGEEH” Mr.Wise: “We all agree, we shall send Noobius since he is our fastest fighter and therefore shall be the best option.” Noobius: “Shall i go now?” With a untrustful tone, Mr.Wise said: “Yes, be careful.” Everyone in the room was sure that something would happening, while a shadowy presence was lurking around the base. Everyone noticed, besides Noobius, because his unusually large ego and dumbness. As the edgy noob left the base at incredible speeds, cutting down trees as he passed, he noticed a strange figure that was as fast as him on his eyes, but the shadowy figure was only teleportating between trees. Suddenly, he noticed a massive shockwave of black particles several meters in front of him. He tried to dodge, as he moved his feet in a specific edgy angle, aiming to do a jojo pose when he landed. However, the shockwave stopped, as a large dark scythe sliced. He quickly stopped it with his cardboard katana, as it got slightly cut. Noobius: “Who are you? I’m a super mega fast and powerful noob, i shall end your life cutting you in half!” ???: “Hahah, i am your doom and therefore your murderer! Prepare to die, kid!” Far away, in the window of the Noob Tree: Kevin: “OW THE EDGE” Noobius: “What brought you here? Are you an enemy? What is your name?” Benson Voidsworth: “Who sent me here is not of your concern, but i’m here to kill you and your friends. I may reveal that my name is Benson Voidsworth.” Noobius: “So Benson… Prepare to meet death! Tell me how it looks like IN HELL!” Benson: “Don’t think that will be easy… Ha ha!” Dashing at incredibly high speeds, Noobius striked Benson in his stomach, making him cough black blood, as he then hit Benson’s skull with katana’s sheath. He then kicked the shadowy figure with such amazing force, he flew and broke a tree in half. Benson: “Ugh… You think it’s over? I’m super mega death powerful! FEEL MY TRUE POWER!” Benson summoned 3 massive skulls, roughly the size of an adult man, that started firing concentrated beams of a black variant of haze. Each beam pierced the air like a blade, as Noobius grabbed his real Katana on his back, imbuing it with Neuling and prepared his feet, as he aimed and jumped so fast, the katana’s blade pierced through the lazer, cutting the first skull in half. He jumped to the second skull and crushed it on the ground. When he was ready to break the other skull, Benson appeared in front of him and slashed Noobius with his scythe, before furiously slashing him multiple times with claws, as blood flowed through his chest. Benson then let Noobius fall on the ground. The edgy noob looked at Benson, preparing his scythe, as when he was about to kill Noobius, a strange nobo with a massive head and an arrow piercing it appeared, summoning an exaggerated beam of Neuling, knocking Benson 100 feets away. Noobius: “W-Who are you, powerful noob?” Noob Jamar: “I am… THE INCREDIBLE NOOB JAMAR UR SAVIOR!” Noobius: “I n-never heard of you… Are you a recruit or something?” Noob Jamar: “Noh i’m a part of the main team but they sent me here to show off to those people that are watching us.” Noobius: “Oh ok.” Benson: “W-Who is he? Why is he so damn powerful? Even my shadow powers arent as powerful as this…” Noob Jamar: “Doesn’t matter THOT.” The powerful noob then charged a very small ball of Neuling energy, roughly the size of a fingernail and released it in the sky. Noob Jamar: “Nowe we gotta get outta here dude or we will be put to slep like oders lool.” Noobius: “Y-yes sure, seems like my super katana wasn’t able to kill such powerful death enemy.” Noob Jamar then made an energy cage and trapped Benson in and teleported it 90 miles away. Benson: “Hah, they think i will just stay here, i shall escape!” The small Neuling orb suddenly expanded and became rougly 350 meters wide. Benson: “HOLY FUCK” It then fell, almost killing Benson in the process and making a 50 mile wide explosion, being able to be seen really far away. Noobius: “Oh shit, is he dead?” Noob Jamar: “What is dead? I just put him to take a nap lol. He’s fien, just will take a 1 day nap xDD” Arriving at the base, Noob Jamar then went back to his chamber, being put in stasis to prevent his power to growing even more. Mr.Wise: “Welcome back, Noobius.” Noobius: “Can someone actually GET A DAMN MEDIC?” Chad: “I will do that work!” Chad then placed down a healing station, that put bandages, painkillers and some other medicine shit to heal Noobius. Noobius: “Woa super mega surgeon.” Chad: “Thanks i’m very proud of myself and my things and my technology.” Mr.Wise: “Now, have you got info?” Noobius: “Yes. I discovered Benson Voidsworth, my death enemy, is a mid ranked of The Company.” Zachary: “Woa, and to think he was able to almost kill Noobius, even thought he is really powerful.” Mr.Wise: “That’s a really big issue… To think one of the most powerful noobs were defeated by a mid rank… We need to improve…” Mr.Wise then paused for a bit, before saying: “We gotta move guys, we gotta put the train on the rail and put an end to this.” Chapter 3: The Smile After the initial encounter with Benson, the N-Force was ready to action. Their target was now The Company. Their objective is now to protect the Noob’s kind from complete destruction. Mr. Wise: OK! So are you all ready? We are going to le- Kevin: OH YEH SIR LET’S GOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Noobius: Oh yes, like i’m super mega ready for strong and hyper powerful death enemies. Chad: Yes! I’m ready! Mr. Wise: But first.... Mr. Wise then led the team to a very dark chamber. He made a fire ball in his left hand to give some light to team members. They slowly walked throught the chamber, as drops of water were coming from the top of the chamber. In the middle, was some kind if statue of a humanoid with a way too large head holding a mysterious artifact that looked like some kind of hypersphere. Notorious: Is that made by Benjamin Button. Frenemesis: What. Eggo: Where are we in the first place? Mr. Wise: This is a secret-ish chamber created to contain someone. Kevin: OH YEH. IS HE NOB JA- Mr. Wise: Shush. The leader grabbed his staff and made some kind of yellow field with lots of particles inside it. After a few seconds, it slowly became smaller and brighter, until it hit the ‘heart’ of the statue in the middle of the chamber. The statue started to glow, as multiple lines in the ground started to glow, making the room as bright as the sun. Zachary: Oh so this is blind simulator. Kevin: HELL FUGJK I’M BLIEND NOW. Chad: Is this a prank? Mr. Wise: Shush. After a few seconds, the room stopped glowing, as the statue wasn’t there anymore. Notorious: Wow. I think The Company thingy stole the stat- Kevin smashed a brick on Notorious’ head. Kevin: STOBBBB. Suddenly, a being that was identical to the statue appeared. He looked at the noobs around him with an autist face. Nybegynder: Looks du- Noob Jamar: GRANDPA. Nybegynder: GRANDSON. Kevin: Woa woa what’s this. Mr. Wise: You are the highest rank on this and doesn’t know who he is? Everyone shrugged. Mr. Wise face palmed. Mr. Wise: He is Noob Jamar. He is pretty much more powerful than you all. We’re going to take him to our journey agaisn’t The Company. Chad: Wow! He looks really cool! Noob Jamar: SHUT UP TECHNO BOI! Kevin: Wow rude. Mr. Wise: Anyways, let’s g- Noob Jamar: To where!?????? Mr. Wise: Just g- Noob Jamar: WHERE. Noobius: We’re going to fight our mega death enemy: The Company. Notorious: Wow, someone named The Company. The group then left their base, seeking for their new enemy. From far away, Majar looked through binoculars. Seeing the N-Force moving, he warned his brother. Majar: Uh bro. Ramar: What bro? Majar: They’re coming to us. Ramar: Who? The Numbfuck Force? Majar: Yea bro, like totally. Ramar: Ugh. I’m tired of this. Should we use ‘him’? Majar: If you really want to end this fast… Ramar: Fine then. Ramar picked up his Iphone 8 S Plus and called someone. Ramar: Hello sir. We need your help to defeat the Numbfuck force. ???: HAH! ME! THE INCREDIBLE ANTAGONIST OF THIS? HAHAA! Ramar: Stop joking around. ???: Ok. When do i start sir? Ramar: Now. And go fast, i’m losing money... … Chapter 4: Eruption of the Vulcan The Noob Force was heading towards The Company HQ, conveniently only 3 cities over. They took only 2 days to arrive the city the HQ was. Seeing that magnificent building in the geometric center of the city with a large logo saying “T.C.” they immediately knew: that was the place. They took a convenient bus that was filled with other teenagers with weird mafia suits. Noob Jamar: HEY YOU SMILE. ???: Yes :U Noob Jamar: MEGA SMILEY?? ???: Smile much :U ???: Rufaro let’s go. The bus arr- The bus crashed in a nearby river. ???: GOD DAMNIT ZECON. ???: Hey! At least we are he- ???: Guys! Is everyone alright? ;s; ???: Ye. The teenagers in weird mafia suits then left the bus, while the N-Force left shortly after. They arrived at the giant building. However, something was not right: the entire building was in lockdown mode, while another figure similar to Noob Jamar was standing in front of the building doing a weird pose. Noob Jamar: OMG ME FROM THE FUTURE. Mr. Wise: This is wro- Kevin: OH YES! JAMAR FROM THE FUTURE! Chad: Guys, i think this is dangerous. Noobius: Nothing is dangerous for us… We’re super mega death strong… Notorious: Yea but shouldn’t we be worrying about something el- ???: Enough talking… ???: Volcanic. Suddenly, a massive barrage of strom bullets spawned from a magic circle in front of the unknown guy. Noob Jamar entered in front of them and channeled energy to make a massive laser of Neuling. The two forces slammed against each other. After a few seconds, the battle field exploded because so strong forces countering each other. Noob Jamar: Wait… I recognize the hat!!!!!! Brother!? How could u… Joobar: Hah! I’m the final boss of your lives! Be ready to be cru- Kevin: Weeb. Noobius: He looks like a weeabo. Chad: Guys, look out! While they were calling Joobar a weeabo, a strange field was slowly growing. Chad was the only to notice that it melted everything in it’s way. He, willing to protect his team, commanded a satellite in space to fire the Ion Cannon. After a few seconds, a massive ray of energy came from space, breaking the field and hitting Joobar straight in the face. Joobar: Hmph. You are really strong, but not as strong as me! Joobar then grabbed a giant rock next to him and started to melt it into lava. Joobar: Volcanic. He threw the rock at the group. Noob Jamar ran towards it and made a small sphere on his hand. He then backed up. After a few seconds, the sphere exploded into a large explosion in the sky. The giant rock shattered in 4 big rocks. However, what nobody noticed was that one of the rocks flew straight into Chad. As he saw the rock flying into his face, tears formed in his eyes, as the rock hit him. However, it wasn’t his entire body. The rock went through his chest, as all organs were brutally removed from his ribcage. His heart was smashed and part of his lungs had the same fate. His intestines dropped in the ground, as blood was flowing through his now empty chest. He puked, giving a last glimpse around him. Chad then dropped on the ground, lifeless. Gis team mates looked at him with terror. Kevin ran to the nearest bathroom. Mr. Wise almost dropped on the ground, sustained by his staff. Noobius stood there, with blood covering part of his body, even though he didn’t care. Zachary started to cry deeply. People looked at Notorious, expecting a him to cry or just don’t understand what was going on. Noob Jamar looked at Chad’s body, ready to just breakdown. However, when they looked at him, they saw what could be anger… No, far from that. Not anger. Anger was a small word to describe. He dashed towards Joobar, at what could be thought as infinite speed. He punched Joobar with such strenght and power, he warped reality. Joobar was basically shadow realmed, as the left side of his body got obliterated. Joobar: H-how did this happen… Notorious: WHAT THE FUCK I DID. Everyone looked with surprise, as Notorious was probably the 2nd most useless in the main team, only beaten by Zachary. Joobar looked with surprise, as the shadow of a man with long hair appeared. That man was Majar Ramio, the butcher. Majar: Looks like you have beaten him. I’m taking this little technology boy for now. Majar was ready to go, but Nybegynder smashed him in a nearby wall with his hammer. Kevin: GET THOTTED. Majar simply looked at Nybegynder, before grabbing his machete. He then dashed at Nybegynder, as he pushed his machete through Nybegynder’s chest. The long haired man, with only that move, made a shockwave that cracked the ground below him and threw old noob 3 buildings across. Majar: This be a proof of what we can do with you. Don’t mess with our business. Majar then slowly walked to Chad’s dead body, no one trying to stop him, as they know they would die. He took the technology noob’s body away. Before entering the building, he smiled at the N-Force. Everyone was terrified. How could someone be so strong? Joobar: Don’t think i’m dead. I will be back. I always survive… Next time you see me, prepare to see my true wrath. He then disappeared in a tornado of fire. The N-Force was scared of what could happen next. What they should do? Should they just quit their objective? Nobody knew. The only thing they could think was how their lives were in danger. Noob Jamar: GUYS! WE CANT LEVE DIS LIKE DIZ! We need to stop them! Mr. Wise: Jamar is right… We need to stop him. We need to stop what is going to happen to this world. The N-Force looked at Mr. Wise like little children looking at a hero. Mr. Wise: We will save this world from their hands. We will protect people… Let’s go guys. We have work to do. Chapter 5: Golden Cobra After the N-Force’s ultimate defeat and Chad’s death, they were missing a member and therefore significantly weaker. The only intern they had brought was Sir Nybegynder, who was in a critical life state after being stabbed and defeated with a single move. They had to go back to their base, still confused and stunned about what happened, about the loss of a friend. Again, they took 2 days to go back to their base. Shortly after, the leader reunited all the members N-Force across the globe. Upon their arrival about a week later, Mr. Wise announced: Mr. Wise: Noobs, we have been defeated in our mission to defeat our biggest enemy as of now. The Company defeated us and led to the ultimate death of one of our members, Chad Tetrick. The noobs mumbled. They were shocked with those news. Mr. Wise: We’re now missing a member. We have to choose someone else to replace him. I know it sounds insensitive, but it’s what we shall do to be operational and working. The leader of the N-Force paused for a moment. Mr. Wise: I may also say that one of the most dedicated interns, Sir Nybegynder, won’t be present after the battle last week. He was heavily injured and is being taken care by The giant smiley head figure appeared behind Mr. Wise, covered by a strange mist of Neuling FoF. ???: AND! To decide de new member we gonna do a tournemente!!! Noobius: YES! A super mega sudden death tourney that will spread all the blood on the ground. Kevin: DE WINNAH. DE WINNAH GETS TO BE DE NEW MEMBER!!!!!! Notorious: Yea, that generic stereotyped noob there could be our new member though. Zachary: So, let’s make this be a spin! Noobius: Die. Mr. Wise: Anyways. Let’s start! The wise noob clapped 3 times, as all the houses were moved by a strange mechanism to underground. The entire base became a giant arena. Silence occupied the room. Every intern and generical noobs were in silence, preparing themselves, as they wanted to be the new important person on the N-Force. Notorious: START! All the noobs started fighting. The N-Force base was turned into an arena. Lots of noobs died, and only a few interns survived. All the other interns died in the battle, besides Eggo, Saint Nover, Kafejo Termino and Frenemesis. Mr. Wise: So you are the only ones that survived. Interesting. Now, you will form a team of 4. You will fight and the survivor will be in our team. The last spot will be filled up by Sir Nybegynder. Kevin: ALSO. DUN’T WORRI, EVERYONE GETS REVIVED BY DE POWE OR DE SMILEY HEAD GUY! Eggo: Isn’t that too dangerous? Won’t we get hurt? Noobius: Yes, you get hurt to death. Nolver: But do i keep my mone- Frenemesis: I’m going to fucking kill you all… Kafejo: Guys guys! We shouldn’t be doing th- Stopping Kafejo’s talking, Frenemesis dashed to him, firing with his shotgun. Kafejo got knocked to the other side of the arena, still conscious. Everyone, in that moment, knew that a bloody battle would happen. Nolver immediately ran towards a destroyed building to use as a cover. Frenemesis started to run around, deploying mines and hiding Frenemy turrets. He then covered himself with destroyed bricks to hide. Kafejo got up, only to see that he was paralyzed somehow. He looked at his leg. A snake had bitten it, the venom already in his veins. …… ……. …….. After several minutes, Frenemesis went out, finding it strange that he heard nothing. He looked around, seeing all the other interns deceased from snake bites. He was considerably scared of that vision. Alone at the giant arena, he could hear even a needle falling in the ground. After a few seconds of walking around and shouting for his superiors, he heard a sound. He looked in the dark, seeing fast movement. He heard the sound of multiple snakes, aswell seeing their shadows. He slowly walked back, not taking his eye off the snakes. Upon seeing him, the snakes slowly approached the noob, while a strange guy with a yellow suit behind them. ???: Hey… Back off… I’m here to deal with your masters. Frenemesis: Who are you? ???: No one of your concern… Frenemesis: Doesn’t matter. I will kill you. I’m here to win this. Without the unkown figure realizing this, Frenemesis detonated a mine under him. He got knocked off, breaking a nearby wall. ???: Ow… Frenemesis: Get the fuck out. ???: Hey… I just need to talk to your superiors. Frenemesis: I don’t care. Get the FUCK out. ???: Ok ok… I will tell you my name… Then you leave me alone… Romeo Kawajiri: It’s Romeo Kawajiri… Now let me go… Frenemesis: No thanks. Frenemesis then activated all frenemy turrets. In a second, a massive bullet hell was formed, with every turret pointing and shooting at Romeo. He ran, trying to take cover on buildings, but they almost immediately got destroyed by the shots. Willing to end the battle fast, he summoned 5 snake gates, with deadly snakes coming from them. As the snakes were summoned, he stopped for a second, his staff glowing dark yellow. Channeling for a few seconds, he fired a large laser. The lasers were fighting the hundred shots from Frenemesis’ turrets. However, the plan wasn’t to destroy the turrets. It was only distraction. The snakes he had summoned earlier were sliding in the floor, not noticed by the noob. About time, Romeo ran out of energy. In the same moment, he dashed to his left side, behind a building. Frenemesis wasn’t expecting it, so he tried to point at Romeo again. However, when he tried to move, the snakes had bitten his legs, making him unable to move. As a last resort, he aimed on Romeo. Frenemesis: Didn’t expect this, fucking bitch. He charged his shotgun for four seconds, after that, he fired a condensed large cube on top of Romeo. Romeo: I think you missed. Frenemesis: Shut up. The large cube divided in 5 other smaller cubes, that, at high speeds, hit Romeo. He got almost instantly knocked off. . .. … Silence. . .. … Both of them were knocked out. . .. … After a few hours, the N-Force came back to see the results. All they saw were dead snakes, more dead snakes, some snakes that lived, a few noobs and most interns dead. Mr. Wise: Seems like it was a tie. Nobody survived. Kevin: NO HEY LOOK! FRENEMESIS LIVE! Mr. Wise: Oh. Good call. Noob Jamar, time to revive them. Noob Jamar: YEH! Noob Jamar then channeled energy, before making a massive Neuling rain. Every noob and intern was revived, as they were confused about what was happening. They looked at each other’s faces and reunited in the auditory of the N-Force base. Mr. Wise: Ok so we’re here to announce the winner of the contest. Mr. Wise: The only one that survived was… . .. … Mr. Wise: Frenemesis! Congratulations! Frenemesis: YAY! I WON! Everyone was celebrating… However, Romeo got a major power-up upon receiving all that neuling energy. Notorious, despite being dumb, was the one to notice that. He immediately jumped off the announcement table and dashed towards Romeo. Romeo didn’t notice the noob coming to him, as he was really fast. Notorious did a pelvic thrust. The only thing the snake master remembers upon arrival on The Company HQ was the giant shadow behind Notorious, performing a pelvic thrust so strong, it knocked him off the building. Romeo fell from 2150 feet. Luckily, before his conscience going away, he made a snake floor, halving the speed and force of the impact. He then fell ‘asleep’. On the base, everyone besides the main division of the N-Force looked with surprise at Notorious. Mr. Wise: Let’s not be amazed by a common thing. . .. … Mr. Wise: Now, let’s settle it… Mr. Wise: Tomorrow, we will attack The Company HQ again… Mr. Wise: This time, we will have outside help of old friends. Mr. Wise: The Inner Allies.Category:N-Force Category:Fanfic Category:The Company